The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for separating a plurality of interconnected links and more particularly to a cutter apparatus adapted to separate interconnected sausage links into lengths of one or more sausages.
The output of most sausage making machines is a substantially continuous chain of sausage links interconnected by twisted casing sections. For shipping and/or packaging purposes, it is desirable that such chains of sausages be divided into cut lengths of a given number of sausages. Furthermore, it is desirable to be able to vary the number of sausages per cut length. Accordingly, there is a need for a machine for severing continuous chains of sausage links into lengths of one or more links.
Prior link cutters have generally suffered from one or more of the following shortcomings. Since the commercial value of any given sausage link is substantially destroyed if the link itself is severed in two, it is important that the twisted casing sections between links be accurately sensed and that the timing between the sensing device and cutting knife be accurately set so that only the twisted casing sections between links are severed. Some prior link cutters have employed mechanical feeler arms for sensing the junction between links. Such mechanical sensors can be accidentally tripped by irregularities in the shapes of the sausage links with resultant severing of links.
Another problem associated with link cutter devices is that of accurately positioning the sausages at the station for sensing the junction between them. If the sausages are not centered with respect to the intended conveying path, irregularities in the sausage shape are more likely to be misconstrued as junctions between links.
Another problem associated with prior link cutters is that of accurately timing the feed conveyor with the product removal conveyor. These and other problems of the prior art are believed to be resolved by the link cutter of the present invention.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved link cutter.
Another object is to provide an improved link cutter including a generally stationary sensor employing electromagnetic wave propagation and reception for detecting the junction between links.
A related object is to provide an improved link cutter including a light source and photocell sensor.
Another object is to provide a link cutter wherein the sensor is adjustably positioned relative to the cutting knife for varying the lead time for the knife response.
Another object is to provide an improved link cutter wherein the link conveyors accurately position the sausage links relative to the cutting knife.
Another object is to provide an improved link cutter including conveyors which are easily removable as integral units for cleaning purposes and the like.
Another object is to provide an improved link cutter wherein the feed conveyor and product removal conveyor are accurately timed relative to one another independently of the speed of operation.
Another object is to provide a link cutter with a reflective surface in the cutting zone which acts in conjunction with a light source and a photocell wherein the links will pass over the reflective surface in engagement therewith to keep the reflective surface clean.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.